


A Nap on the Edge of the World

by Soggychan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday Kasumi, Kanata is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggychan/pseuds/Soggychan
Summary: As much as Kasumi would like to, she can't avoid her problems forever.Too bad her biggest problem always seems to find her instead.
Relationships: Konoe Kanata/Nakasu Kasumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Celebrate The Kasupremacy 2021





	A Nap on the Edge of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Kasumi! Kanata with anybody is pretty cute

“Ahhh… Ah, oops.” Kasumi covered her mouth but couldn’t hide the yawn that already escaped.

Shizuku threw her a curious glance. “Tired, Kasumi-san? You’ve been yawning all day…”

“Eh… A little…”

“Did you stay up late or something? Aren’t you the one always going on about how we need our beauty sleep?”

Shizuku’s line of questions would quickly dig into exactly what she had been doing last night and that wasn’t something Kasumi really wanted to talk about. Not to her or anybody. How mortifying it would be to tell them the reason for her all-night practice.  
So, she shrugged and tried to laugh it off. “Come on, Shizuko~ Kasumin has a lot of stuff on her plate too you know~”

For some reason, throwing out a cute pose tied with her self-described sweet voice never worked on Shizuku and this time proved no exception. “Kasumi-san.”

“Geh…” Kasumi glanced to the other side of Shizuku where Rina stared curiously as well. Not one bullet but two. Great. Well, as far as Kasumi saw it, she had three options. She could tell the truth and never live it down, but possibly receive advice. Not appealing. Secondly, she could lie. But coming up with a lie on the spot that would convince both Shizuku and Rina seemed unlikely. And if the lie failed, she would have hell to pay and then option one would come to pass anyways. Option three it is. “Eh!? Yuu-senpai!?” Kasumi called out, looking past them both.

Just as she hoped, they both turned and the second their eyes were off her, she took off. 

“Hey, Kasumi-san!” Shizuku shook her head as she watched Kasumi run off into the distance. “Really, that girl…”

“What’s wrong with Kasumi-chan?” Rina stared after her.

Shizuku sighed. “Well, I have an idea… Remember what Kasumi-san told us? About the rankings?”

“Oh. You mean the thing with Kanata-san?” Rina grabbed her board and brought up an awkward sweating face. “Rina-chan board… nervous.”

“Well, she’ll do fine…”

Rina turned back towards where Kasumi had run off to. “Are you sure? Hasn’t Kasumi-chan been avoiding Kanata-san?”

“… Yeah. I told her it’s stupid, but she wouldn’t listen. I guess this is something they need to talk about between themselves. Though I wish I could help, we’ll just have to wait. Well, we have our things to worry about. Rina-san, we should get to planning, right? Tomorrow’s the day.”

Rina flipped the page, revealing sparkling eyes and a big smile. “Yes! Rina-chan board… excited!”

Like hell she was going to tell them. So of course, she ran. Once Kasumi felt convinced that they had given up on any attempt at a chase, she found a nice bench and practically collapsed onto it. Huh, when had they gotten cushioned benches? No wonder Kanata always chose benches to sleep on, she thought. If she wasn’t worried about her image, she might take a nap of one of these someday.

“Guh… K-Kasumi-chan… Kanata-chan is… passing on…”

Kasumi’s eyes slowly drifted to the bench. Her butt had flattened a clearly suffering Kanata to the bench. “Wah! Kanata-senpai! U-Uwah!” Backing away, Kasumi tripped, a spectacular fall following that would have led to a nasty bump on her head if not for Kanata’s, admittedly faster than Kasumi would have expected, reflexes as she shot up from the bench, grabbing Kasumi’s arm.

“Up we go~” Kanata leaned back, plopping back on the bench and bringing Kasumi tumbling right onto her lap. “Good catch, Kanata-chan~”

Normally having the girl she liked hold her like that would have Kasumi jumping in joy, but instead she felt her cheeks heating up and tried to squirm her way out. This was not what she needed. Though it might be what she wanted. But Kanata held on, her arms wrapped just tightly enough that poor Kasumi stood no chance.

“Kanata-senpai, let me go!”

“Hm~ If you tell Kanata-chan what’s troubling you, then I might~”

“Eh? T-Troubling?” Sometimes she forgot how sharp Kanata can be. Hell, she’d wake up and join a conversation without missing a beat sometimes. Almost scary… “K-Kasumin has no idea what you’re talking about~”

One look at Kanata told her all she needed to know. She wasn’t buying it at all. Kanata leaned closer until Kasumi could feel her breath. Her heart nearly stopped from the proximity. Their previous distance might as well have been miles in comparison. Kanata met and held her eyes, Kasumi not daring to be the one to break the contact. Just what was happening? Kanata couldn’t be…

“Kasumi-chan… you have bags under your eyes.”

“… What!? Don’t mess with me! I put makeup over them bef―!”

Kasumi sucked in a breath, sealing her lips, but it was too late. That same smirk, the knowing one Kanata always used when somebody in the club tried to pass an excuse by her, spread across her lips. If Kasumi had to put it eloquently, she would say that she’s screwed. Kanata stared her down for a few seconds before shifting from a smirk to a pout. Gods be damned if it wasn’t the cutest thing Kasumi had ever seen and she had looked at herself in the mirror plenty of times.

“So that means… You’re lying to Kanata-chan, right?”

Yes, Kasumi could attempt a lie again, but at that point, would it really make a difference? She couldn’t bring to mind a single time she had gotten even the smallest white lie or excuse past Kanata. Plus, she had just been called out because of her slipup. Kanata was bound to be wary by that point. Avoidance it would have to be then.

Kasumi looked to her left at the terribly interesting ground. “… So?” Wait, speaking wasn’t part of the plan.

“Eh~? Kasumi-chan, your face is all red, you know. You’re definitely not alright.”

At least Kasumi could thank God or Buddha or whoever that Kanata wasn’t the brightest when it came to love, or she would’ve been called out instantly. But, Kasumi wondered, how long could she hold out for? Unless she got some distance between her and Kanata, she was going to have a real problem on her hands.

“I-I told you it’s nothing! I just stayed up late, is that a crime!? And when are you gonna let me go!?”

“Oh~” Cue return of the smirk. Kasumi cursed her archenemy, whoever that might be. “I thought you just didn’t want me asking about your eyes~ But you just don’t like being next to me? Kanata-chan is hurt~”

Kasumi knew she didn’t think that. But she couldn’t stop her fat mouth from spitting out her next words. “Of course that’s not it!” The frustration of this whole situation had Kasumi’s brain malfunctioning. All she knew was that to cool it down, she had to released. Now. “Fine! Fine! I’ll tell you so let me go!”

Kanata giggled, finally releasing her hold on Kasumi who jumped back like a rabid animal. If she had fangs, she would have bared them for intimidation, not that even that would work against this beast she was up against. And that beast wasn’t Kanata.  
“Well~?”

If Kanata actually felt curious, Kasumi couldn’t tell. It looked more like she was just having the time of her life teasing her kouhai. If only Shizuku or Rina had been there, she could have planned out an escape route using them as the distraction or hell, maybe even the means of escape. Wouldn’t be the first time Shizuku had gotten her out of a sticky situation.

Kasumi once again tossed her gaze elsewhere. “I was practicing.”

“Practicing?”

“School idol practice. Kasumin ended up practicing really late so I didn’t get enough sleep.”

Kasumi crossed her arms and sighed, but Kanata didn’t let up. “Why? Don’t you always tell the girls that beauty sleep is really important?”

“I already heard that from Shizuko today! Look, I had my… reasons!”

As soon as the words left her mouth, she wished she had held her tongue. Maybe, just maybe, she could have passed off the entire situation as her just needing extra practice. But now that she had gone and ran her fat mouth, Kanata would never let up. She knew even before Kanata sat up, the true sparkle of curiosity now in her eyes.

“Kasumi-chan is already really popular with the fans, right? Why are you staying up all night practicing?” Kanata’s sing-songey tone made Kasumi wonder if she actually knew more than she was letting on. But asking and potentially incriminating herself wasn’t exactly an option.

“I… just wanted to… What’s wrong with the cutest idol in the world trying to take the number one spot anyways!? It requires practice, Kanata-senpai! Lots of it!”

Kanata stared Kasumi down for a few seconds, thinking it over. “You mean the fan rankings?”

“Yes! So, what?”

Kanata swung her feet, a smile creeping onto her face. She wasn’t sure how, but Kasumi knew she had slipped up. If there was an advantage in this situation, she had certainly lost it just now. In one quick motion, Kanata stood and closed the distance between them. “Kasumi-chan, could it be…” Kasumi felt a lump form in her throat and swallowing only made it worse. “Do you like Kanata-chan?”

“Wha―!?” A combination of factors helped Kasumi’s brain shut down in that moment. The confusion of feeling both shocked that Kanata knew and the affirmation of her earlier feeling when she guessed Kanata might know. Not to mention the distance had closed again and Kasumi knew she had already given away her answer. The heat in her face told her so. “W-What are you talking about!?”

“Hm~ I’m wrong? Ever since the rankings came out, you’ve been avoiding poor Kanata-chan. I thought we were having a lot of fun together.”

She probably meant it as just a bit of teasing, but Kasumi saw the subtle shift, the tiny flash of actual hurt across Kanata’s face when she spoke, and it drove a stake through Kasumi’s heart. It’s not like she had meant to avoid Kanata. It was just… “I-I wasn’t… avoiding you.”

“Kasumi-chan~ Lying is bad, you know?”

Kasumi cursed under her breath. No excuse would save her. “I…” Kanata leaned closer and Kasumi took a step back. “Don’t need to tell you…”

“Wrong answer~!”

“Wah!” Kanata jumped forward wrapping one arm around Kasumi’s waist and using the other to relentlessly tickle her side. “A-Ahaha! K-Kanahaata-senpai!! S-Staaahaap please!!”

Kanata laughed right alongside her, too bad Kasumi had to suffer for hers. “Good girls shouldn’t lie, Kasumi-chan~”

By the time Kasumi finally managed to tear away from Kanata’s grasp, her breathing came in labored gasps and she had to wipe away the tears from that trauma. “F-Fine!” She yelled before Kanata could get another hold on her. “Haa… haa…” Kasumi was tired of it, tiptoeing around the situation, suffering for the sake of protecting her dignity or something, she wasn’t even sure anymore what she wanted to protect. So she shot a glare Kanata’s way and pointed right at her. “S-So what if I like you!? So what if I told Shizuko and Rinako that I would confess if I got first place in the fan rankings!? So what if your dumb, beautiful, perfect head butted in and got ahead of me!? So what if I felt like a loser and wanted to practice so I could do it next month!? Kanata-senpai has some nerve acting all high and mighty when this is all your fault!”

The ensuing silence dragged on long enough that Kasumi began to doubt if she had made the right decision there. She hadn’t tried properly running away after all, that was always an option. But now she had gone and said… well, everything. Everything was out in the open and Kanata just stared at her. Was that a good sign? She had to have known, right? That’s why she teased it out of Kasumi, right? Kasumi begged the gods that she hadn’t just ruined her chances with that kind of confession.

“Pff.” Maybe not, she though as Kanata burst out laughing. Probably the most energetic laughing she had ever heard from her senpai. A blessed sound if she had ever heard one. Kind of surreal to see, like when Shizuku takes on a role for three hours before busting out of it like nothing. Wait, that’s not what she should be thinking about right now, her love life was on the line here!

“W-What are you laughing at? This isn’t funny!”

“I-I’m sorry.” Now it was Kanata’s turn to wipe her tears away. She took a deep breath and leaned back a bit, returning to the more relaxed Kanata that Kasumi was used to seeing. “Kasumi-chan, you’re really cute~ but sometimes you can be pretty dim, huh?”

“H… Wha…?”

Kanata once again closed the distance between them. “Why did you have to get first place to confess? Kanata-chan thinks Kasumi-chan is cute no matter what place she gets.” Judging from the heat, Kasumi could only assume her cheeks matched a tomato at that point. She scrounged around for words to say, but Kanata’s next words halted her. “It’s just a bit silly. After all, I like Kasumi-chan too~ Very much~” She leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Kasumi’s cheek.

“… Oh.” Kasumi’s brain couldn’t decide how to properly react. On one hand, she was overjoyed that her scuffed to hell and back confession had somehow worked. On the other hand, her brain was still trying to process just how the hell that confession had worked. But, well, the important thing was that Kanata liked her back, right? So… they’re dating now, right? “Kanata-senpai…”

“Hm~? I thought you would be a little happier. Kanata-chan was preparing herself for a big hug.”

She kind of got that hug. A huge wave of relief washed over Kasumi. And despite the embarrassment, with it came tears. Kasumi practically burst into tears and threw her arms around Kanata. “Kanata-senpaiiii!”

“There, there.” She grabbed Kasumi’s hand, bringing her over to sit on the bench. “It really isn’t something to cry about, Kasumi-chan.”

Kasumi shot a glare her way. “That’s easy for you to say! Kasumin was really worried and stressed out this whole time! Do you know how much sleep I lost because you’re too cute!?” Kasumi crossed her arms and huffed.

“Oh~? In that case…” Kanata leaned down and plopped her head back on her pillow. “You’re just in time to join me for my nap.”

“… Are you serious?”

“Mm.”

“The two of us, napping together…”

“Mhm~”

“On this small bench.”

“Mhm~”

Kanata pat the pillow and Kasumi shook her head. She glanced around to make sure nobody was there. What would somebody think if they saw them like that? Actually, if Kanata had any reputation around the school for sleeping, maybe they would get the right impression. Whatever, Kasumi thought. Who would she be to pass on this opportunity? She shifted around, bringing her feet up on the bench before stretching out to lay on her side, facing Kanata. This bench definitely wasn’t made with the intention of two girls sleeping on it. There was so little room, Kasumi had to practically press her body up against Kanata’s. Though, Kasumi thought she’d feel a little more awkward, but the warmth from Kanata’s body was pretty comforting, not that she’d ever say that out loud.

But if Kanata was bothered by it, she didn’t show it. “Comfy, right~?”

“… It’s cramped.”

“You say that but you’re smiling, Kasumi-chan~”

Kasumi nudged her and Kanata just laughed. Had she really been smiling? Well, this was definitely in the top 3 moments of her entire life, so it made sense. “Kasumin didn’t say she wasn’t happy, just that’s it cramped.”

“Ehe, whatever you say.”

“More importantly, Kasumin has a bone to pick with you now that I think about it.”

“Oh?”

Kasumi tried her best to pout but was sure it still somehow came out as a half-smile and probably looked ridiculous. “If Kanata-senpai liked me this whole time, you should have said something. You even strung me along into confessing. Kasumin isn’t happy about that, you know.”

“Ah, I’m sorry~ Kasumi-chan is just so cute when you’re being teased.”

“For the first time in my life, I don’t think I’m very happy to be called cute here.”

“Oh, that reminds me. Happy early birthday, Kasumi-chan.”

Kasumi blinked. “Huh?"

“Hm? Tomorrow is your birthday, right? Oh, your present?” Kanata cleared her throat. “Your present is… Ka~na~ta~” Kanata giggled at Kasumi’s slack-jawed response. “I’ve always wanted to try saying that~”

“Wait!” Kasumi shot up. “Tomorrow’s my birthday! I’ve been focusing so much on practicing lately that I totally forgot!”

Kanata rolled over to look up at her. “You forgot? I expected you to throw a big party.”

“Throwing a party for myself would feel kind of sad. My parents usually do but they’re out of town for some business trip.”

“Oh~ Well that’s good, Shizuku-chan would be really disappoin―” Kanata sealed her mouth, only returning a sheepish smile when Kasumi shot her a questioning look. “Oops…”

“… What about Shizu―?”

Before she could get her question out, Kanata pulled her back down, wrapping her in a tight hug, Kasumi’s cries for help coming out as muffled bits and pieces. “Nothing~ Happy birthday, Kasumi-chan~”

“Mmph! K-Kanata-senpaiiiiiii!”


End file.
